General Strategy
Here is general play advice that applies no matter what Game Mode you're playing. Basic Advice (for newer players) For Everyone *'Know your basics' - Make sure you're familiar with all the Tips For New Players, especially the ones about stealth, & avoiding stealth and long-range & sniper attacks. *'Use your mike!' - Are you in your home base and someone keeps sniping you guys? Get on the mike and say "someone please kill the sniper on the mountain northwest of home base". Is your second-to-last base about to be taken (leaving you with 1...potential baserape)? Get on the mike and say "people come help save base #3 now". etc. *'Prevent air inferiority' - Your team is in for a world of hurt if the enemy rules the skies (potential baserape). :*If you're a pilot - Get in the air quickly and stay there (or go back up when you're killed) :*If you're a grounder - You need to shoot enemy Air Mines (either the spiked "red reamers" or the rounded "blue balloons") whenever you see them, and do use the Rocket Launcher or a turret from time to time to put pressure on enemy warhawks. Even if you don't kill them, if they're busy dodging you've disrupted their attack and possibly opened a window for a friendly warhawk to kill them while they're occupied with you. *'Capture bases' - In all Game Modes where you can capture bases, keep doing so (maybe plant some mines so they're harder to re-take)! These give you more vehicles to work with, and give you more freedom for moving around. Your team is at a big disadvantage if you're ever whittled-down to a single base (potential baserape). Break-out past enemy lines, find a base that you can take over to give your team more options, more spawn points, and more vehicles. In Capture the Flag, make a run on their flag even if you expect to fail. Putting pressure on their home base can make them fall back into a more defensive mode. When a base has been captured, consider rushing to it, or suiciding and respawning there. Going there you can help secure the hold on the base, use it's equipment, use it as a launching point to attack other locations (including the base you just left). *'Signal for rides' - If someone's about to get in a jeep, tank, warhawk, etc, or is driving by, or has landed near you, if you'd like a ride, shoot their vehicle with your pistol (a pistol won't hurt it, even on servers with Friendly Fire enabled) *'Don't give gifts to the enemy' :*Keep enemy vehicles - If an enemy leaves a vehicle at your base (especially warhawks, especially your home base), don't just destroy it. If it came from one of their bases, now it'll respawn back there and they'll use it again against you. Leave it be, maybe a teammate will repair it and use it against the enemy. Otherwise, it will eventually self-destruct and respawn, but until then the enemy is deprived of it's use. :*"Return" what you're done with - If you've taken a vehicle from one of your own bases (especially your home base), if you're "done" with it, destroy it, so it can quickly respawn back at home. :*Don't give away vehicles - If you take a vehicle to an enemy base (especially warhawks, especially their home base), don't leave it there. They may use it against your team. Either take it away with you, or, if you don't want it anymore, destroy it so it respawns back home. *'Steal from the enemy' - If you don't think you can take an enemy base (or don't have time), it's still a good thing when you can get weapon pickups or vehicles from their base...you deprive them of the use. For Grounders *'Ground combat tips' - There are a bunch in Tips For New Players *'Don't leave empty vehicles parked near the base capture point' - If you leave empty jeeps & tanks parked near the base's capture point, you're just begging for a pilot to swoop down, hop in, then start capturing the base while defending the capture point *'Don't shoot the jeep's gun without good reason!!!' - Jeeps get shown on the map when they're firing...so don't fire and be stealthy unless you have good reason. Also, if you're just cruising down a road to somewhere, don't shoot at warhawks just zipping by. You won't hurt them much, and if they decide to come after you, if they're good pilots, you'll probably all get killed. Shoot only at targets that it makes sense to engage, or that you must engage. *'Don't lose control of your vehicles' - If you're in a situation where enemies are coming to your base and using your warhawks and tanks against you, and using your Land Mine pickups and dropping mines all over your base, fight back. Work together to take down the warhawks and tanks. Put mines near your vehicle spawn points, your Land Mine spawn point, etc. *'Bad pilot? Fly anyway' - If the enemy has air superiority and you're a bad pilot, you're probably best on the ground trying to shoot the enemy down. But there may be situations where, if there are planes to spare, you can help most by getting in the air and try to shoot down some enemies. You may lose, but you may also distract an enemy long enough for a teammate to kill them. You could also learn how to drop Air Mines at valuable weapon pickups, sneaky areas around your home base, etc. For Pilots *'Beware the Warhawk "controller tax"' - If you fly a lot, and talk a lot, some have found that pressing L3 a lot wears their controller out a lot faster. You may want to use Open Mic, but keep the sensitivity down or you'll be muted for sending too much static. *'Use Air Mines' - Use Air Mines, drop them at valuable weapon pickups, sneaky areas around your home base, etc. *'Don't leave teammates stranded' - On maps where the team starts on an island, if you're taking a warhawk, there's rarely enough to go around, check to see if anyone's following you to it looking for a ride. If too many teammates are stuck behind stranded, your team will only suffer since they may have little useful to do in the game until they can get off. Advanced Strategy (for veterans) For Everyone *'Add a tip!' - Add your tip here For Grounders *'Add a tip!' - Add your tip here For Pilots *'Add a tip!' - Add your tip here Category:Game Help and Tips